


Beginings

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Hogwarts Era, Multi, The Quidditch Pitch: Golden Trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-05
Updated: 2006-01-05
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Every love story has a beginning





	Beginings

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written because I'm completely mental. See my [Big Table](http://www.livejournal.com/users/annies_table/tag/trio+table)  


* * *

Ron met them on a train; he liked the boy, and hated the girl. She was smug and to smart for his tastes.  
  
The boy was Harry, Harry Potter and the girl was Hermione Grangers. It began that day on the train and Ron never realized in those few moments of introduction that they were his soul mates. They were the other thirds of him that made him complete.  
  
He saw a boy with a scar on his head, who had never had affection or friendship.  
  
He saw a girl, who knew too much, and cared too little.  
  
He didn't imagine finding the loves of his life at age eleven.  
  
He was beginning Hogwarts, he was scared, and as he glared at the girl he felt something inside him shift.  
  
A new beginning, a chance to be something besides the youngest of 5 brothers, and he saw the chance to be somebody.  
  
The boy needed him and so they became friends.  
  
Not because he was Harry Potter but because he was Harry—Just Harry.  
  
Real friendship with Hermione Granger would come later.  
  
But it began on a train.


End file.
